World War II: Alchemic Warfare
by iMustang
Summary: This story is slightly an alternate reality story. The events in the anime remain the same until episode 33 - Ed’s first fight with Greed - . Ed arrives in a strange place during a hectic time. -Spoilers-
1. The Entrance

Hi, this is Mustang here. I've been really excited to do this story ever since I had the idea for it. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I do writing it.

This story is slightly an alternate reality story. The events in the anime remain the same until episode 33 (Ed's first fight with Greed). That's when things get different, as you will see.

Chapter 1: The Entrance

Archer and Kimblee stood there with the skull of Greed in their possession. Enraged Greed began to speak. "You Bastard Kimblee… you've betrayed us all". Archer smirked and responded, "What do you mean, criminal? This is Zolf J. Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist. Our Alchemist always stay faithful to the state." A voice came out of nowhere saying, "Archer, what the hell are you doing?!" Archer turned around to find Colonel Mustang and 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. "Whatever do you mean Colonel?" responded Archer. "Why is he here, he should be dead!" said Mustang. "This innocent victim was arrested for crimes he didn't commit," Archer said. Mustang angrily yelled back, "Crimes he didn't commit, what do you-". Archer interrupted, "We can discuss this later Mustang, for now we're trying to apprehend a dangerous criminal calling himself Greed". Mustang gave a small smirk and replied "Where?" Archer and Kimblee immediately turned around to find that Greed and his thugs, Ed and Izumi, and Alphonse were gone. "Damn it! Quick, everyone, proceed to hunt Greed and the Elrics!" Archer yelled. Sig stood in their way and said, "If you want to get to my wife, you must first go through me. Archer angrily said, "Mustang! You're the Flame Alchemist, do something!" "First of all, I'll remind you to address me as 'Colonel,' Lt. Colonel Archer. Second, this is your project Archer, you figure out what to do. Oh, and Kimblee… if you attempt to blow up this civilian… I'll roast you!" Mustang said with a glare.

Ed and Izumi tracked Greed down to Dante's Mansion, where he and his goons were waiting inside. Dante stood in her room, staring out her window. "Hmm… I was planning to trap Greed again, but with Izumi and Edward here I can't do that. I have no choice, I'll summon all the Homunculi here… even Pride." Dante walked over to the phone and dialed the necessary number. A voice picked up on the other end "Furher's Office" the voice responded. "This is Mad' am Dante; I want all of our 'comrades' here in 15 minutes." Sloth immediately recognized the code, and sent the word out to every Homunculi to use the underground city to make it to Dante's house. Sloth then arose and said "Furher sir, your 'mother' wants you to visit in 13 ½ minutes." Bradley responded, "Well then, I guess that means we have 13 minutes to relax."

Ed and Izumi entered the house, prepared for a final battle with Greed. As they entered the Great Hall, Greed let out a breath of cigarette smoke. "Geez kid, can't you give a guy 5 minutes?" Ed yelled back "Shut the hell up and give me back my brother!" Loa rose prepared to attack, but Greed motioned him down. Greed began to speak, "You know what kid, I like your attitude. How 'bout this: We make a bet. We gamble our lives against each other. The loser dies, and the winner gets your brother. Deal?" Ed was about to respond, but Izumi interrupted, "Double or nothing Greed. Edward and I against you, and if we both lose we lose our lives. Deal?" Greed gave a huge grin as he transformed. "Sure, now let's begin!"

Dante arrived at the top of the stairs to find the battle in her house. Dante thought to herself, "My minions will arrive in about 2 minutes. If I use Alchemy to stun them now, it will be clean killing for them. Ok, that's what I'll do." At the same time Izumi thought to herself, "If I try to transmute his feet to the ground, it should hold him still long enough to kill him." Edward was also thinking at that time, "If I transmute Greed's 'Ultimate Shield', then I should be able to attack his vitals." All three alchemists clapped their hands and began a transmutation: One disrupting the air, one disrupting the earth, and another disrupting the particles in Greed's skin. None of the three Alchemists gave notice to the huge transmutation circle on the floor, and that would be their fatal mistake. Black arrays filled the room, with zaps of red that resembled miniature lighting flowing with it. Dante muttered to herself, "I was stupid… I forgot the circle I drew to summon the-". Just then, The Gate appeared in the middle of the room. Unlike before, they were not staring at it in a yellow dimension. They were looking at it as if it were a decoration. "With three types of alchemy, and a transmutation circle that doesn't support any of them, The Gate must have been angered. And since I drew the circle-" Dante screamed as she burst into small light particles and went into The Gate's Eye. The eye glowed, and the Gate opened. The Gate gave off a vacuum effect, and immediately sucked in Greed, his followers, and Alphonse. Ed seen Alphonse being pulled in, and willingly ran and jumped into the Gate. Izumi yelled "Edward," and also ran into the Gate. Just then all the Homunculi arrived at the mansion, and just before Lust could ask where Dante was, all six of them were also sucked into The Gate. Archer, Kimblee, Armstrong, Mustang, and Riza all arrived just in time to watch King Bradley get pulled into The Gate. Without thinking, all but Kimblee yelled "Furher," and ran into The Gate. Kimblee had no intention of entering The Gate, but it began to pull him in. In one last attempt, Kimblee tried to destroy The Gate, but it didn't blow up until after it had pulled him in.

"Al…Al…Al!" Ed was heavily panting as he awoke from his long slumber. He checked his surroundings to find that he was in a rather nice room. "Feeling better?" Ed turned around to hear the sweet sound of Lieutenant Hawkeye's voice. "Lt. Hawkeye?! I'm so glad to see you; where are we?" Riza responded quickly, "We're in some place called America, a country currently at war. We've spent the past few days convincing them we're not enemy troops. "We?" Edward replied. "Ummm… yes well…" Riza murmured off.

[Outside "Behold, my beautiful artistic alchemy!" A giant golden statue based off Major Armstrong appeared in front of the White House. "My gift to you, friend from another world" said the Major. "Hahaha, thank you Major Armstrong" said the man in the wheelchair. Edward and Riza walked out of the White House. "Oh, Edward! Glad to see you awake after 5 Days. Allow me to introduce-" "Stop there Major, I'll introduce myself. Hello son, my name is Franklin Roosevelt, but you can call me Frank. I guess you could say… well, let's just say I'm the man in charge around here." "I'm Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist. My rank in the military is an equivalent to a Major title." "Oh my, such a high rank at a young age. Impressive; so can you do the magic like the Major here can?" asked Roosevelt. "It's not magic, it's science, but yes I can do alchemy" Edward replied. Before Roosevelt could ask his next question, his secretary came running at him yelling "President Roosevelt! President Roosevelt!" Ed was shocked to learn the man he had been talking with was a President. "Great Cindy, you spoiled my secret" Roosevelt said. "Sorry sir, but we found one," she said. "Friend or Foe," Roosevelt asked immediately. "Unsure, but he's killed U.S. troops already, so we're guessing foe" Cindy replied. Roosevelt paused for a moment and said "Let's let our new friend determine that."

[In Italy "So you're sure we should attempt world domination? Italy isn't the biggest country in the world," said the man in the commander's uniform. "Look here Mussolini, you've got to take this world by storm. Invade the places that Nazis have forgot about, and slowly conquer the land. And when the troops fight back, me and my gang will eliminate them. Don't worry Mussolini… they don't call me… The Ultimate Shield for nothing you know" Greed said with a grin to cause nightmares.

That's it for chapter 1, I hope you liked it. Please review!


	2. The New Deal

Chapter 2: A New Deal

Chapter 2: A New Deal

"Mommy… mommy… mommy!!" Wrath screamed in pain as his was helpless to move or use his alchemic abilities. "Wrath?! What's he doing here? Explain yourself Roosevelt," yelled Edward in what appeared to be some secret base of the U.S. government. "Please, call me Frank. I myself don't know; this is Truman's, my Vice President, department," Roosevelt replied. He then turned his attention to the solider that brought this news to them. "Private, explain to me why we have a young boy strapped to a chair." The solider responded, "Sir, this boy landed in south Idaho. He then went on to attack every citizen he could find, yelling the word 'mother' over and over again. Due to his entrance sightings, and the fact he looks nothing like a human, we thought it best to lock him up." Edward began to speak, "This is what we call a homunculi, an artificial human. This one particularly has the ability to attach surrounding elements and structures to his own being. Needless to say, he's a monster." "Hmm…" Roosevelt pondered, "Clearly we cannot make peace with this creature, and by our country's law he deserves death for his attack. Do you have a problem with this Ed?" "Not at all. If you think you can kill him, give it your best shot. But if the laws of the homunculi apply here, he won't die by traditional standards. You may have to settle for life in jail," responded Ed. "Well then, that's that," said Roosevelt. "Private, I'll leave this to you." As Ed and company walked away, the solider began to walk toward the necessary room to relay the order. Just then, a man in a suit stopped him in his tracks. "Disregard that order private," spoke the man. "But sir, Mr. Roosevelt is our Commander in Chief," responded the solider. "Yes, but ol' Frank said it himself son, I'M the man in charge of this division," replied Truman, "and I have a use for this 'monster.'"

In Germany

"So… you are telling me that you are the strongest in your group?" said the short man in uniform. "Yes, because unlike the others, I have the ultimate eye Mr. Hitler," Pride said after taking off his eye patch. "Sloth and I have done some research, and thanks to our combined speed, we know where all our comrades are except Envy." "So you are saying none of them will assist Germany in world domination?" Hitler responded. "Well then, they are of no use. Come Mr. Pride and Ms. Sloth, we will now continue our invasion of Stalingrad. Since Ms. Sloth has her aqua ability, she can even freeze over the Russians," said Hitler with eager eyes.

In Russia

"I don't believe you! America would never break our agreement, we can trust them," yelled Stalin with a passion. "You said the same thing about the Germans, and look how that turned out," responded Lust with a snicker. "Foolish, foolish," Gluttony uselessly added. "America has no reason to break our pact; we have nothing of value to them," pleaded Stalin. "Sure, ignore what we say. Because you've been doing a great job of winning this war so far," sarcastically responded Lust. "Ok, so what should we do?" Stalin asked. "The Fascists are your central problem right now, seeing as they have Greed on their side. Send in your troops to stop them in Africa, and then we can focus on the Nazis," said Lust. "Very well," Stalin replied, "but you two will have to assist on the battlefield. Now, move out!"

In America

"Well, I don't know how to send you home son, but I know how you can find out. Surely your friends have landed in different areas of the world, so your answer may lay one the battlefield. Join our forces, and you will all be given immediate ranks in our military. What do you say?" questioned Roosevelt. Ed responded, "We all talked about it, and agreed that would have to be the solution. We'll help you out, but only because we can't let the homunculus run free in this world." "Very well," said Roosevelt. "As of now your ranks are as follow: 'Commander General Alex Armstrong,' 'Colonel Edward Elric,' and 'Major Riza Hawkeye.' Very soon my friend Winston and his new acquaintance will arrive- Never mind, they're here now." Edward turned around to find a new face smiling, and an old one smirking. However Ed was not quite as happy to see this face, as he was to see Ed. The man spoke, "What's the matter FullMetal, hoping that you wouldn't have to see your commanding officer again?" said Mustang.

END


End file.
